I'm coming home
by Sweetgirl13
Summary: What if Amy was going to leave with Ben for New York. But then she change her mind she decided to go home to be with Ricky. Will Ricky take the only woman he has ever love back. Will they start over again?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
Amy P.O.V  
What Are you doing Amy? I question myself right now over and over again. How could I leave Ricky and go to New York with Ben. I know the school in New York has been my dream but at the same time, I long for my baby's touch. " I can't do this Ben. I know you were trying to make me leave Ricky. This I'm not going to do that. I love that man with all of my heart. You can't replace Ricky. His the lighting and I am the thunder. I'm getting off this plane to be with my family. Have a nice life Benjamin." I got my things leaving a dumb faced Ben on the Plane. I get on my S.U.V and drive home to be with my man.  
Ricky P.O.V  
I can't believe she lefted . It felt like my heart has been ripped out. I'm here at the beach. This is the one place Amy and I enjoy. She loved taking off her flip flops to feel the sand on her toes. I remember us coming during sunset. She wore a beautiful sun dress. Her hair was in beautiful curls. Her smile was the one thing that could make my day brighting. God I miss that woman. I wish to her voice right now instead of the sea shore. I'm sitting here on a giant rock listing to the calm water when I hear a voice. " Is there a enough room on that rock for me?"  
Amy P.O.V  
I went to the butcher shop to talk to Ricky. I got there and couldn't find him. I went to my dad's place to see if he seen Ricky. I pulled up to the drive way of the home I grew up in. " Dad are you here."  
" Ames your back. I thought you left for New York with Ben."  
" I was going to but, I thought about something you told me. You told if You love some one you should set them free. Then at the same time you can't set them free because your so in love with them. That you should come back no matter how hard it's to give up your dream. Dad you told me that and I'm back to do just that. So can you please tell me where Ricky is."  
" He told me he's going to a spot that you both love at sunset." That is when the place came to mind.  
" Dad I know the place. Can you watch John for me?" I drove as fast as I could. I went back to the apartment and change into a sun dress. I decide to do my hair in nice curls and put on light makeup. I ran around the apartment to find the right pair of flip flops. While finding a nice pair of flip flops, I found my engagement ring. I slid it back on my finger and found the nice pair of flip flops.  
Ricky P.O.V  
" Is there enough room on that great rock for me?" I turned around and there she stood. She took my breath away right then.  
" Ames, baby is that really you?" Before she could say anything, she ran into my arms and jumped. She wrapped her legs around my waist. She drew my head towards her face that's when our lips met. It felt like the world stopped. After all the hell we been threw, we over come a lot.  
" Woman you don't know how much I missed you after you walked out that door." She started to giggle a little.  
" Well you don't know how much I missed you. I got on that plane and I knew I couldn't do it. I love you so much Ricky Underwood. No I'm in love with you!" She started to kiss me around my neck and on my checks.  
" I'm in love with you two Amy." She looked into my eyes and in that moment, I knew nothing could take this joy away.  
" Now I wouldn't usually call you this but, Big Daddy how do you feel about taking this girl home?" Amy said to me in a way I wanted to hear. I picked her up bridal style, and said " I don't mind taking you home because, Big Daddy has been missing you!" I spoke in a whisper. Then Amy spoke up. " I don't mind that either."  
I care my baby home where she belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2Amy P.O.V

Ricky and I returned back to my Dad's place. We decide to stay there since it was late and John was fast asleep and I didn't want to wake him. Ricky and me were in my old bedroom. I was laying in his strong, muscles arms. Those arms OMG were the arms of a strong man. I was rubbing his six pack with my hand. The moment was quite until Ricky spoke up. " So are you still willing to plan a wedding? I'm not trying to rush you or anything. I just want to if you're in or not. I love you too much Amy to let you go." When Ricky spoke to Amy this way, he was opening up to more then he did before when he told her about his dad, Bob." I'm ready!" Amy said but what did she mean by that. " I'm ready to plan a wedding as soon as possible. I want to be married as soon as it can be. I'm in this for the good and bad"" Don't you mean the ugly too." Ricky said in a sarcastic way." What do you mean when you say the ugly? Are trying to say I'm not beautiful, huh?" Amy said smirking at Ricky." I mean that after all the drama we going to go through, that it might be the ugliest fights we will have but a least we have each other and John. And you are beautiful and amazing to me baby girl." Ricky smirked at her and leaned in to kiss her soft lips. Once they pulled away, Amy looked at Ricky and said " You're pretty amazing. Speaking of amazing, where are we going for our honeymoon? I'm thinking of Hawi" Amy was cut off by Ricky's lips connecting onto her lips. " How we start training for our honeymoon Mrs. Underwood?" Ricky looked deep into Amy's eyes" I like the sound of that Mr. Underwood. " That night , the spent all night making sweet love.

Ricky P. sun ray shined through the windows. At first, Ricky thought he was dreaming that Amy was in his arms but this was actually reality. He was holding his baby girl. Ricky got up and decide to make Amy some breakfast. Ricky woke up a half a John." Hey bubby. How did you sleep?"

" I slept good daddy. I really miss mommy though." John said in a sad expression.

" Well daddy got a surprise for you. It might do the trick to cheer you up. What do say, help daddy make breakfast for Grandpa George and Grandma Nora?"

" Lets do it DADDY!" John bumped fist with his dad.

Time pasted and George and Nora had ate and went about their busy lives. George was spending every moment with Kathleen and Nora was moved up to Vice president at Leo's business. John was eating a nutrition breakfast when he heard soft footsteps.

" Ricky, I'm up baby is John still , JOHN O MY GOSH I MISSED YOU!" John ran into his mother's open arms. John couldn't stop grinning when he saw his mother.

" I missed you so munch mommy. I love you mommy." " I missed you too bubby and I love you a billion times more." John kissed his mother cheek and hugged her." Hey John, daddy has a surprise for you are you ready to see it…." Ricky then stopped and saw a moment that was worth taking a picture of.

" Hey John do you like your surprise? Daddy thought your gift should be mommy."

" Love my gift a billion times just like mommy said she love me a billion times more." Amy couldn't help but smile at John.

**Later that day….**

Amy had finished tucking in a sleeping John. The little family enjoyed a nice meal and watch John's favorite movie, Finding Nemo. Amy and Ricky both got ready for bed. While Ricky was taking a shower, Amy was straighten out their pull out couch when Ricky's cell began to ring. Amy thought about answering but she knew that was his business. They already had been into it when she didn't trust him when she went through his phone when Adrian was sending him nasty text messages. Ricky was becoming her husband and it could have been Margret calling about an emergency.

When Amy finally got to his phone, the called ended. She checked the recent calls. The name that appeared on the screen was a name she heard of but never saw this person face. Ricky got out the shower and Amy jumped into bed. She pretend to be sleep but really, she was whimpering because the name was a name she heard of. She remember over hearing Ashley and Griffin talking about this one person.

Ricky leaned over and kissed Amy and smiled at her. Just as he was about to lay down, Amy turned over and said " Ricky who is Haley?"

**Cliffhanger people….. Review and tell me what should happen next.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Amy P.O.V**

" Ricky who the hell is Haley like I asked you before." Ricky couldn't respond to me. I was hurt and felt pain in my heart, but I can't jump to conclusion really fast. I have a bad habit of that." Amy, Haley is a girl that seduce me while you were in New York. I told her that I don't get down like that anymore. Ames, baby you're going to believe me when I say-" Ricky was cut off when I kissed him and said I believe you. It was hard to say that I didn't believe him. Then at the same, I thought we told each other everything. I know it happened when I was in New York but, why would she be calling?" UMmmm, Ricky why would she be calling you. After all this time, why would she be calling you?"" I don't know Amy, but whatever the reason she's calling I want respond. Good night I love.""Yeah, goodnight I love you too."

Amy wasn't sure if Ricky was saying that for her to it alone. She knew that she wouldn't be able to leave it alone.

The next morning, Amy got up and decide to take a walk so she can clear her head. She was so upset about the phone call from that Haley girl. She had her Ipod in jogging pants pocket and was listening to Rolling In the Deep by Adele. Ricky woke up and thought he would be holding a sleeping Amy in his arms but, that was a disappointment. Ricky cursed at himself for not telling Amy that Haley was texting him and calling him to have a little fun. Ricky haven't even seen Haley every since she seduce him. Ricky then heard a door open to the apartment open.

**Ricky P.O.V**

" Amy where have you been? I have been worried sick" I looked at Amy and hoped that she believed me when I said I was worried sick. You don't know bad she looked at me like I put a knife through her heart.

" Oh! You were worried sick about me or were you talking to your whore. Haley!" Amy started to piss me off real fast. Luckily George came over and took john out for the day.

" Really Amy? You're going to do this? I THOUGHT YOU TRUSTED ME AMY! I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING WITH THAT SLUT WHO SEDUCED ME! THAT'S RIGHT SHE SEDUCED ME WHILE YOU WERE IN NEW YORK!" Ricky almost had tears in his eyes. He need Amy to hear him out. He couldn't loose her again.

" WHAT'S THE POINT OF TRYING TO MAKE THINGS RIGHT BETWEEN US? IT'S LIKE YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT HOW I FEEL ABOUT HER SEDUCING YOU! RICKY IF SOMEONE DID THAT TO ME, YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT!" I can't take this no more. I had to speak up.

" You know what Amy, you right about that. I would do something about that. But what my answer is that you want to be home in the house you grew up in. Understand that, so you got to what you have to do." Amy couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth.

" Ricky how can you say that. I want to be here with you. I love you so much Ricky."

"Amy just tell me what you want to do. Go or Leave?" Amy don't open her mouth to say anything Ricky thought he had his answer.

Ricky started to the door when Amy physically got in his way. Ricky was so angry that he threw his hand up and swung it, almost coming into connect Amy. Amy moved really fasted before it came into connect with her face. Ricky looked at his the at Amy and saw her tears falling from her face. What have he done?

" Amy baby, I'm so sorry. I promised you that I'll never hit you." But Amy didn't care what he had to say. She ran into John's room and closed the door. Ricky was right behind, but she made it to the room and slammed the door in his face. He could hear Amy's cries through the walls as he sat there and said to his self " What have I done. I love that a lot."

" AMY I'M SO SORRY!"

**What do you guys think? Review and I will put up a sneak peek of chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Amy P.O.V  
I can't believe the man I love tried to hit me. My heart was pounding against my chest when he lifted his hand. When the hand missed me, I looked in his eyes and saw fear, hurt, pain, and why did the hell did I do that. I was so hurt, I couldn't say one word or make a sound.  
" Amy, baby please open the door so we can talk about what just happened." Ricky's voice spoke through the outside of the door. I was shedding tears. I was trying to bring myself to speak to him but it was so hard to. Suddenly, my phone sounded off telling me I had a text. The text was from Ricky.  
To Amy: I'm so so for what I almost did to you. I know better to put my hands on the woman I love. I was just upset that you might move out of our little apartment and go live in the house you grew up in. Please don't leave me baby girl. I'm so sorrrrryyyyy. Just like that song by Maroon 5, She will be loved .You will be loved Amy I promise this.  
Ricky P.O.V  
I texted Amy my message hoping she would forgive. Just when I thought she wouldn't forgive, I got off the floor and was on a started to the living room when John's room door opened.  
There she stood. When I thought I was losing a fight, I was actually winning a fight. Each time I look into those green eyes, I see she has faith in me. She believes in me. She'll never let anyone get in the way of us and I'll never let anyone in the middle of us.  
" I'm forgiving you only because we have John and I don't wanna scar him for the rest of his life. If you ever put your hands on or try to, you will have hell to pay. Do you understand what I am saying? Plus I love you too much to walk away for you. We can't keep hurting each other, Ricky. I know in a relationship couples fight. That's what makes us stronger. I think I will go and make me a hot cup of tea. I wanna clear my head." Those words coming out of Amy's mouth were pure demands. I decided to follow her to the kitchen so we could talk about my surprise for her.  
Amy P.O.V  
When I told Ricky what I meant, I meant all those words. I didn't wanna hurt John by breaking up our family and him being with Ricky on weekends. I want him to spend all the time with his father. I heard Ricky following me into the kitchen. Asked him if he wanted a cup of tea but, he responded no. Then he told me to sit down and relax while he fixed my tea. I hope he remember I like five drops of honey and 2 teaspoon of sugar in my tea. I mostly loved a dash of lemon in my tea.  
" u  
Here you go baby girl. I made it just like you like it." Ricky tried to kiss me but I moved my face. I was still upset with him. It was hard to be mad at him but what he said hurted .  
" Amy, can you a least let me kiss you? I know what I did was wrong. I mad at my own damn self. Just don't shut me out Amy." When Ricky said for me not shut him out, that sent fire alarms off in my ears.  
" What do you mean to not shut you out. Ricky you're the one shutting me out. You know why I didn't go to New York, because I love my family to much. You thought I was brain washed by Ben, but I wasn't. Ricky I dreamed if going to New York, but dream change. You are the one who shuts me out all the time. Since day one, you told me that shutting me out is one thing you wouldn't do. You know why I wont let you kiss me right now, because I got faith that you will understand that I forgive but I don't wanna let you touch me right now." I think I finally got through to him. I think that Ricky finally see me through.  
" Ames, baby girl I am so sorry and I promise I will never shut you out. You're gonna be my wife. I want to start planning our wedding and for you to buy the wedding dress of your dreams. I want to have your dream wedding. I mostly want to live in our new condo with you and our son." Those things made my day. What mostly day is that he brought us a house. I littler laughed and tears strayed down my eyes.  
"I can't believe you brought us a house and want to give me my dream wedding. I love you so much." I got out my sit and sat on his lap and kissed him passionately. My dreams were coming true.  
" Big Daddy is back in action or should I say sexy daddy." Ricky smirked at me and I could have died.  
" Yeah you are back in action sexy daddy. Mostly you are a get father to our son."  
Ricky picked me up bridal style and we spent the afternoon making out on our couch and we visited our new home.  
Please review and thanks for all your support.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Amy P.O.V  
Ricky pissed me the hell off. First he tried to hit me. Then at the same time he brought our family a new home. What should I do about this man that I have in my life. Can I forgive and move out? Or should I forgive him and make things work? We have been through so much in the pass three years. What can I do after this? Should I trust him when he say that he won't touch me like that? I really believe him and I got to keep my faith in him. I love Ricky with my whole heart. His going to be my husband so I need to have faith in him.  
" Amy do you really forgive me? What I did was so fucked up, stupid, and a disappointment to you. I'm going to be your husband and I know than what I did. You have to admit that you have made a mistake toward me." Ricky was so right about me messing up toward him.  
" Yeah Ricky , you are right about me messing up towards you. You told me to leave things alone with that Karlee girl and I didn't. Look on the bright side, you got into the college that was here. I know that I want a perfect family, but no one is perfect." Ricky suddenly got off our pull couch and went into John's room. He returned to the couch with a big, medium, and small boxes. He told me these gifts are to make up for what he almost did.  
Ricky P.O.V  
" Ames I'm hoping these gifts can a least make you feel better. I want to say I sorry and I promise with all of my heart I want put a hand on you ever again." Amy looked at me and said " You better not." I threw my hands up in defense. Amy started back talking " Thanks for getting me these gifts to make up for what you did. I didn't except you to go out and buy me anything." Amy just giggle after she finished her sentence.  
" Okay! Enough talking and open you gifts. Plus I have a big surprise for you." I want to kiss her so bad but, she might move away again. I took my shot and tried to kiss her but, instead she kissed me. We kissed for a good five minutes. She opened the big box that had a wedding photo album. The medium box a five point three karat diamond necklace. She was so speechless. Then she opened the smaller box and let's say she was going to be SPEECHLESS!  
Amy P.O.V  
" Wow a key. How thoughtfully for a key." When I opened that box and saw a key it felt weird. I looked at him like I'm suppose to be surprised. I loved the other gifts but this gift left no where speechless. Ricky spoke up and said " How about you come downstairs with me Amy ." What could be downstairs that's so important.  
Ricky P.O.V  
I knew what Amy was about to leave her speechless. We were walking downstairs when I told her that we should change into something nice and casual. " Why do we need to do that if we are only going down stairs?" Amy looked at me like I lost my mind.  
" Just do it. I promise it is going to be worth it." I changed into a blue and red plaid shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans. I wore my brown shoes. I went down stairs and waited for Amy. Then I heard a voice of an angle.  
" I'm ready! I brought my purse just in cas-" Amy voice was cut off by my lips. She looked so beautiful and breath taking. She was wearing a yellow halter dress with white wedges. She wore her diamond earrings I brought for her on Christmas. I felt her smile during the kiss. We pulled away and she said " I don't know what I did to get a kiss like that. Wow!"  
" I don't know why you are saying wow, because you are the one who is wowing me." Amy started to blush like she did when they met at band camp. " I think we should go outside, there is a surprise out there for you." We started to walk out hand in hand when Amy said " Ricky can you put on my engagement ring for me?" I took this time and took Amy's ring and got down on one knee.  
" Amy will you the extra honor by taking this ring and becoming my wife?"  
" What do you think?"  
" I think I know the answer to that." Ricky slid the ring onto Amy's finger and kissed her. The walked out and let's just say Amy was speechless.  
Amy P.O.V  
" YOU BROUGHT ME A NEW CAR?!" I ran and hugged Ricky. I can't believe he brought me an updated SUV. The version was a 2013 and was a black color. It had Sirius radio and me other things.  
" How about we take a ride in your in your new ride soon to be Mrs. Ricky Underwood."  
" Let's do it." We took a ride to the beach and parked in the sand and close to a big rock. We got out and walked on the beach we talked about the wedding our new condo and we should start packing. We even talked about expanding our family soon.  
Since we never got the feeling of how to be teenagers, we decide we would for tonight. We made out in the new car for hours. We sat on the big rock and watched the sun go down. It was a perfect evening.  
Ricky P.O.V  
Amy and I watched the sun go down. She laid her head on my shoulder. It was the perfect evening with the perfect girl.  
Amy P.O.V  
To prove that my evening was perfected, it was with the perfect guy.  
Ricky and Amy P.O.V  
We both knew that we have many other things to face but, a least we will be facing them together.  
Review and tell me what you think... Thanks to all my fans


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Amy P.O.V  
1 months later  
Ricky and I were going strong everyday. We moved into our new condo two weeks ago and were getting ready for a wedding dinner that was to night. Ricky and me are getting married in THREE DAYS! I'm so ready. I decide to wear a strapless, pink dress. It's knee length. I remember Ricky buying it as my birthday gift last year. He said it fit me just right. We were so happy about this dinner with our family and friends. Grace, Adrian, Madison, Lauren, and Alice said they had a surprise for me. Then our moms and Kathleen had a surprise for us. I can't wait to see.  
Ricky P.O.V  
Today's the day Amy and I go to our wedding dinner. I still can't believe that we are getting married . I dressed in the blue dress shirt Amy brought me during my senior year. I wore my black slacks with black dress shoes. " Hey, Ames are you ready so we don't be late?!"  
" Hey! I trying to look good for this dinner okay. We are going to have it at the beach and I need to look good. Just hold on! You are lucky my dad took John!" Amy yelled from the bathroom. " Why do women take so long?" I muttered to myself. I heard the bathroom door open and my mouth dropped just like it did on our first date.  
" Amy you loo-look amazing." She was wearing the dress I brought her with her silver heels that I also brought her. She was wearing the diamond necklace I brought her two weeks ago along with her diamond earrings.  
" Cat got your tongue babe? I heard what you said and we women like to look go for our men. You did a sexy job too." She curled her hair and put it sideways.  
" I think we should be going before they get worried Ames." We left the condo and arrived at the beach.  
Amy P.O.V  
Our mothers did an excellent job putting this together. Everyone had arrived and waited for our arrival. We had a good time talking and laughing. It was time for the speeches and Jack got up and spoke. " I never meet two people so in love like Amy and Ricky. I hate to say this and Ricky told me to never speak of this but, while Amy was pregnant, Ricky told me he was into Amy. He was reading pregnancy books and had a fake baby doll and was teaching him self how to change a diaper." Everyone started to laugh, even Ricky laughed. Jack picked up his speech " As I was saying, they been through rough times and still mange to have happy times. I want to wish them a long happy marriage. They have a beautiful son and they are great parents. So here's to Amy and Ricky."  
" To Amy and Ricky!" Everyone said and toasted.  
" Okay my turn! I'm not good at speeches so I will make this short. I'm proud of my baby girl. When she came into this world, I hope she find a guy that would brighten up her day. That's what she found and I proud of her. Mostly I'm proud of Ricky for treating my daughter like a princess. Thank you for being there and need of hour and giving me a beautiful grandson. Here's to Ricky and my baby girl." My dad the most touching speech ever. Everyone said a speech except Ricky he said that his speech is a surprise. Grace, Adrian, Madison, Lauren, and Alice got up out their seats. " Okay everyone. We had a special surprise for Amy and Ricky. We made you guys seething you can keep for ever. So we hope you like it." Grace speech was done a video started.  
They used the Bruno Mars song Just The Way You Are. I loved the video, there were pictures of Ricky and me kissing. I guess they took pictures of us off guard. Now it was our mothers turn. " We love you two so much that we decided to sing guys a song. So we are going to sing Wedding Bell Blues." Our mothers turned the party out with their song.  
Now to know what Ricky surprise was.  
Ricky P.O.V  
" I'm going to do something that I haven't done in a long time. So Amy the words I'm about to say is what's coming from my heart. Jack is going to help me out so here it goes."  
The way you do the things you do  
I don't have to ask if you  
Really care about what we've got  
I know it doesn't matter,  
But you're the one I'm after  
There's no girl I'd rather have  
It's you I'm thinking bout day and night  
I can't live without you in my life  
What a feeling I have for you girl  
Did I ever tell you that you are my world  
You can take your time  
Cause girl I'll be waiting  
The only thing you are is amazing  
You're amazing to me baby  
You're amazing to me baby (2x)  
You can take your time  
Cause girl I'll be waiting  
The only thing you are is amazing  
You're amazing to me baby  
You're amazing to me baby(6x)  
Amy had a big smile on her face. She got up and said she had a gift to. " Ricky that was an amazing song and I love you much. I have a gift that I put together myself. John will like to help mommy?" John ran was eager to help Amy. " Okay John push this button." We all faced the screen. Bless the broken by Rascal Flatts was playing. It started off with a picture of John, Amy, and me when we took a family picture one Sunday. Then it got deeper with pictures of Amy and I. Then it cut off to where Amy talking to the camera and telling me how much she love and thank me for what I do. Then there was a clip of me and her dancing to Bless to the broken road and Wanted by Hunter Hayes. Her video was touching . When she finished , the guys and girls decided we should do our dance to On The Floor by Jennifer Lopez. We enjoyed the night but there was another surprise that we didn't know about.  
Amy P.O.V  
Ricky gave me the greatest present and we did the dance to on the floor. My mom got up and said the party isn't over. " We would like the future bride and groom to share their first dance with us." I looked at Ricky and he nodded. I first dance was going to be to Thousand Years by Christina Perri and it would cut to Wanted. I told my mom to tell everyone to get a partner and share this dance with us. We danced and enjoyed everyone company. John was staying with my dad so Ricky and I stayed at the beach dancing in the sand. While the breeze blew my hair. We kept replaying Wanted. Ricky lifted me off the ground and ran into the water while my legs were wrapped around his waist. He spun me around in the water. I couldn't help but laugh and say " I love you Ricky Underwood."  
" I love you Amy Nicole." " HEY! Don't say my middle name!" " Shut up and kiss me." I laughed and kissed him we were kissing until we heard " Woohoo!" We looked and saw our parents and family shouting and snapping pictures.  
" Ames what do we do?" I smiled and said " Let the moment last longer and let them take a picture it last longer."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
Amy P.O.V  
I really enjoyed the party our family threw us. Today was my last fitting before the wedding. Ricky and I decide to get married on the beach since its our favorite place. The reception would be held in our new backyard. That's right Ricky is now head of the Boykewich International. When came home and said we are moving again. I looked at him like, have you lost your mind. He sat me down and told me the whole story and how we are moving into a mansion. I'm so proud of him. We would move in after our honeymoon. I have been practicing my singing I'm trying a new song. I was over to the new house playing the piano and i started to sing Amazing.  
The morning cold and raining,  
Dark before the dawn could come  
How long in twilight waiting  
Longing for the rising sun  
Oh oh oh oh  
You came like  
Crashing thunder  
Breaking through  
These walls of stone  
You came with wide  
Eyed wonder  
Into all this great  
Unknown  
Oh oh oh oh (2x)  
Hush now don't you  
Be afraid  
I promise you I'll  
Always stay  
I'll never be that far  
Away  
I'm right here with you  
You're so amazing you shine like the stars  
You're so  
Amazing the  
Beauty you are  
You came blazing right  
Into my heart  
You're so amazing  
You are...  
You are  
I finished and I hear a hand clap from behind me. I turned around and there stood my amazing. " That was so incredible Ames. I didn't know you had it in you." I got up kissed him. " I do have it in me."  
" Speaking of still got it, won't you do a duet with me?" I looked at Ricky and said okay.  
" What song should we do?"  
" I know the right song." Ricky started to play the piano and it hit me Next to you.  
You've got that smile,  
That only heaven can make.  
I pray to God everyday,  
That you keep that smile.  
Yeah, you are my dream,  
There's not a thing I won't do.  
I'll give my life up for you,  
Cause you are my dream.  
And baby, everything that I have is yours,  
You'll never go cold or hungry.  
I'll be there when you're insecure,  
Let you know that you're always lovely.  
Girl, cause you are the only thing that I got right now  
One day when the sky is falling,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.  
Nothing will ever come between us,  
Cause I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.  
You had my child,  
You'll make my life complete.  
Just to have your eyes on little me,  
That'd be mine forever.  
And baby, everything that I have is yours  
You will never go cold or hungry  
I'll be there when you're insecure  
Let you know that you're always lovely  
Boy, cause you are the only thing that I got right now  
One day when the sky is falling,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.  
Nothing will ever come between us,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.  
We're made for one another  
Me and you  
And I have no fear  
I know we'll make it through  
One day when the sky is falling  
I'll be standing right next to you  
Ohh ohh ohh ohhhhh  
One day when the sky is falling,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.  
Nothing will ever come between us,  
I'll be standing right next to you,  
Right next to you.  
Oh nah nah  
Oh yeah  
Stand by my side  
When the sky falls  
Oh baby  
I'll be there  
You've got that smile,  
That only heaven can make.  
I pray to God everyday,  
To keep you forever.  
" That was amazing. I liked our duet it was nice. It was fun." Amy said to Ricky. " Speaking of fun, how about I give you a tour of the master bedroom." Ricky gave a Amy his you know what I mean look. Amy got up and grab Ricky's hand and said " I'll be the tourist. Now Mr. Underwood, I'll give you the grand tour." Amy pulled Ricky upstairs and you know what happened.  
Ricky P.O.V  
Amy lefted for her last fitting before tomorrow. I will officially be a married man tomorrow on June 12,2012 at 1 pm on the beach. I would be staying at the condo while Amy and the girls would stay at mansion. I decide to call Amy to see if her fitting was over. " Hello soon to be hubby. I miss right now but I'm almost to the condo. Are you even at the condo?" " I miss you too soon to be wifey. Yes I'm at the condo so hurry now so I came she you before you leave for tonight until I see you tomorrow." " I'm in the driveway now." I heard a car shut and I ran out and picked Amy up carried her into the condo.  
" Someone really missed me!"  
" I missed you a lot and we have twenty one minutes left so let's get down to business."  
" Ricky what about John I got to drop off his clothes to my dad's."  
" I'll do it!" Ricky picked Amy up and they spent time making out since Amy didn't want to make love the night before their wedding night.  
" Do you have to go? Stay here with me and we can have some fun." Ricky didn't want to let go of Amy.  
" I have to go baby. The girls are already there. You can follow me and we can make out until they open the door." Ricky followed Amy and the made out until Grace and the other girls pulled her in. Ricky drop off John's things at George. He made it to condo and Ben, Jack, and Henry were there. Henry said to Ricky " Can you see a bright future with Amy?"  
" I can see the brightest future."  
Amy P.O.V  
" Do you see a bright future with Ricky." Alice asked Amy.  
" I see the brightest future."  
Ricky and Amy P.O.V  
We can see a great future even if there are fights, heartaches, and good. It will be for better or worst until do us part.  
REVIEW REVIEW


	8. Chapter 8 weddings, honeymoon, and choc

Chapter 8  
Amy P.O.V  
" Wake Up Amy Juergens!" I looked and saw my mother sitting on the side of my bed.  
" I'm up mom. Today's the big day isn't it?" My mother handed me a cup of tea as I sat up in the bed.  
" Yes Amy, it's the big day. My little girl became a mother, girlfriend, and now she becoming a wife. I'm proud of you Amy. Who would have thought that three years ago that you and Ricky would come this far. I can't believe my baby is becoming somebody else baby." I smiled at my mom.  
" Yeah who would thought that I would be here today. I never knew it. Amy Juregens is now becoming Amy Nicole Juregens Uderwood." I stared down at my tea.  
" Amy what's wrong. You're not backing out are?"  
" No way mom. I love Ricky with all my heart. I'm thinking about how I never told you about why I started playing the French horn." Amy thought her mother didn't know the story. Ricky told her mother the story while she was at the music program in New York.  
" Oh really? What's the story?"  
" I started to play the French horn because of the Peter and the wolf story. I was always afraid of the wolf and I wanted to be brave and defeat the wolf."  
" That was the reason why you started. Well you was always brave to me and you still are. I already knew the story. Ricky told me about it. While you were off in New York, Ricky helped me with the dishes and told me the story." I looked at my mom shocked. Then she asked me something I haven't heard before. " Amy do you want to keep this baby and raise it? I will help you." Tears started to roll down my face. I remember this mother and daughter moment.  
" I know I can do it. I know I will be a good mother because I have the best mom in the world." I embrace my mother for the last time as Amy Juregens.  
Ricky P.O.V  
Today's the big day. I can't believe Amy will be Mrs. Ricky Underwood. Who would have thought three years I would ended with Amy. There was knock at the door. There stood my to moms. " Look who it is. The mothers of the groom. Come in."  
" Have you talked to my future daughter in law this morning?"  
" Mom Nora, I'm not calling her because it will ruin the special day."  
" Okay okay. We got one question. Are you ready?"  
" Ready than I ever been."  
Amy P.O.V  
I'm staring at this girl in the mirror who has become a woman. I look at myself in the mirror one last time. I'm make sure my wedding dress is just right. There was a knock at the door. " Come in." I turned around and there was Ben standing in the doorway. " Oh hi Ben. Aren't you suppose to be with the guys.?"  
" I came to wish you and Ricky all the love. I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you two. Ricky forgave me and now I want you to forgive me."  
" I forgive. I can't stay mad at you because I'm starting my life with Ricky today and I thank you for having the guts to come in here say that." I hugged Ben and he said that my prince waits for me.  
" Okay it's almost time and the limo will be here in five minutes." Grace came into the room.  
" Okay. Thanks Grace for what you have done for me in the past three years. I can't wait till our parents get married again. I wouldn't mind having another sister."  
" Thanks Amy. I always wanted a sister." I hugged Grace. Then we heard my dad and mom come in. " Baby girl we are so proud of you. Today is you're special day. I love you and so does your mother. I can't believe my baby had a baby now she's getting married."  
" I love you both. I'm happy that you both are finding happiness. I couldn't ask for to better parents. We all mad our mistakes but a least we have each other and Ricky now."  
" Yeah we got Ricky. He's going to make you happy. I'm glad Mismy here to share this moment with you guys."  
" I'm glad to. Okay can you tell the girls to come in and I'll be out there in the limo in a minute." My parents walked out and the girls came in. We did the finale touch on my hair which were done in curls. My dress was halter and rhinestones around the neck line. It flowed to the ground. Grace helped me place my flower in my hair and handed my flowers. " Okay everyone, no tears today no matter how much you want to. Today that I say goodbye to Amy Juregens." I looked at myself in the mirror and said " Goodbye Amy Juregens."  
Ricky P.O.V  
The time had come and I saw Amy and her dad walking down the aisle. I couldn't help but smile. She made it to the alter and Jack's dad started the wedding. " Dearly beloved we are gather here to join these two in holy unison. Ricky and Amy have decide to write their on vows. Before we go any fathered, if anyone object why these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace. Okay Ricky you may express your love for Amy."  
Ricky's vows  
" Amy I vow to live in the warmth of your heart. I look to you everyday and pray that I won't miss a day to see your beautiful smile. You are my rock. From the first I saw you, I knew you were the one and still is. So today is the day I marry my angle." Amy was sniff back tears. Jack's dad turned to Amy.  
" I'll try not cry. Taking this big step in my life is a whole lot different then crawling. I'm here making a committee to God and you. I vow to all was to be by your side every day. I promise to honor, Cheshire, and love you each and everyday." We both looked at each other and said " Till do us part."  
" After all that's said and done, Ricky do you take Amy to be your wife?"  
" I do"  
" Amy do you take Ricky to be your husband?"  
" You bet I do"  
" Power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ricky kiss your bride."  
Amy P.O.V  
Finally I get to kiss him. We leaned in and it was the longest kiss ever. Our family and friends were cheering and clapping. I didn't know that I was being lifted off my feet. Ricky was carrying me down the aisle bridal style. Off to the wedding party. We made if and everyone was having a great time. A photographer that my mom hired, took a family picture of John, Ricky, and me. The girls and me were on the floor dancing. It felt good to have a week off. Then it was time for the father daughter dance and mother son dance at the same time. We didn't know what song to do so we choose the song The Heart Never Forgets. My dad told me how proud he was of me. The first dance was the best dance. We dance to Is This Love. " Okay ladies, here goes the flowers." I threw the flowers and Grace caught the flowers and was jumping up and down. We were having cake when Grace went on stage. " Hi everyone can all the bridesmaids and the bride come on stage." " Grace what are you doing?" "You'll see." They wanted me to sang Girl on Fire. It was fun because that's the song were dancing to last night. It was the finally song of the evening and Ricky and me decide do a duet. " Take the blame off your back its a burden you don't know. I just wanna love you. I don't wanna change you or judge you."  
Hawaii  
They made it to Hawaii. " Ames hurry up. I've been waiting for an hour and a half."  
" Hold on. Gosh I will be coming out in a minute." " why do women take so long?" Ricky muttered to his self.  
" I heard that. Now close yours eyes." Ricky heard a door and opened his eyes. There stood Amy in a pink and black lingerie nighty with a pink robe and black slipper puffs.  
" Like what you see Mr. Underwood?" " I don't like what I see, I love what I see. Come here Mrs. Underwood." Amy went into Ricky's arms and he started to do silly faces and Amy just giggled as Ricky pulled her onto the bed. He started to kiss her neck and she moan. Things started to get deeper in that hotel room. The next morning, Amy woke up in Ricky's arms remembering last night that was full of passion. Amy kissed Ricky on lips and started to put on her robe and slipper puffs. She walked onto the balcony and looked at the view. " Wow this place is amazing."  
" Just like you." Amy turned around there he stood.  
" Good morning husband. I can't believe I finally get to call you my husband. I like calling you my husband." Ricky wrapped his arms around Amy's waist and said " Good morning wife. I like calling you my wife a lot. I love you my most beautiful wife." Ricky pecked Amy's lips.  
" I love you too my handsome husband." They started to kiss and things became heated. They spent their week together loving each other. They got back home and spent two days in their new house. John was tucked into bed. Ricky and Amy were on the sofa talking. Amy had her head on Ricky's shoulder as Ricky stroked her arm. " I've been thinking, I wanna have another baby. We have the money and a bigger house."  
" Amy, honey I don't wanna share you with another baby right now. Yes John is three years old but I don't wanna have another until five years from now. I'm going to go run us a hot bubble bath. Then we can go to bed together." Ricky kissed the top of Amy's head and climb up the stairs.  
" I want another baby. Oh god I want a baby so bad." Amy started to cry silent tears.  
Review review review


	9. Chapter 9 Safe With Me

Chapter 9  
Amy P.O.V  
Amy is siting up in bed while Ricky was sleeping. It hurt her so much to know that Ricky doesn't want another baby for five years from now. I started to cry. I ran to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. " Amy are you okay?" Ricky walked behind Amy and wrapped his arms around her.  
Amy: Yes I'm fine  
Ricky : Then why are crying?  
Amy: I was having a moment. You know how women get.  
Ricky: I really don't know how women get. Did I do or say something wrong. If I did, I'm sorry.  
Amy: Are you sorry Ricky? I Want To Have A Baby! That's going to get in your way so five years from is what you want! Goodnight I'm going to bed.  
Amy started to walk away but Ricky grabbed her wrist before she could go any farther.  
Ricky: Amy I'm sorry but a baby right now. I love so much but we just got married a week ago. We just settle into this house. I didn't mean that I wouldn't like too have another one some time soon. Believe me, Amy I want what you want.  
Amy: Then why say five years? I just want you to want a baby like me.  
Ricky: Trust me I want a baby but let's give it a few weeks. Now lets go to bed. I have to be at the office in the morning to talk to Leo.  
They went to bed wrapped into each others arms. The next morning Amy woke up and made her two favorite boys breakfast. John came down the stairs and sat at the table where his break fast was waiting for him. Amy was sipping her coffee. " Good morning John. Did you you sleep well?"  
" Gud morning to you mommy. I sleep well. I like the big home."  
" Mommy likes it too." Ricky came down the stairs carrying his briefcase in his left hand. He kissed John on the top of his head and told him to have a great day.  
" Here goes your coffee and keys. Have a great day at work." Amy still was pretty upset about waiting for another baby.  
" Are you still mad? I'm sorry, I'll stay and we will talk about it." Ricky looked at Amy with pleading eyes.  
" No. I don't want to talk right now. Have a nice day at work. Don't wanna be late." Ricky tried to kiss Amy on the lips but, she turned her head and he kissed her cheek. Amy walked away from him before he could say a thing.  
Ricky looked at John and said " Women, you can't live with and can't live without them. They're a handful." John looked at his daddy and laughed. Ricky left for work. Amy called Adrian and Grace after John left to spend the day with Margaret. They were sitting in the backyard enjoy ice tea, cumber slices, and dipped. Adrian looked at Amy and could tell that something was wrong.  
Adrian: What's wrong Amy? You just got married to the guy you love.  
Grace: What's wrong Amy?  
Amy: I don't know. I know I married a  
great guy. I love Ricky so much.  
Adrian: Then why are you sad?  
Amy looked at her friends and start crying.  
Adrian and Grace: What ever you're going through we're here for. We know that you don't wanna talk about it. Your secret is safe with us.  
Amy: Ricky think we should wait awhile before we have a baby. When we came back for the honeymoon to get a refile on my pills and the doctor did a check up. My doctor told me that I'm pregnant.  
Grace: Amy that is great. Ricky is being an ass about not having a baby for a while. You need to tell Ricky.  
Adrian: Grace is right Amy. You need to tell him.  
Amy: You guys are right. I know that my secret is safe with you guys. I love you both.  
They both smiled and hugged Amy and said " We love you too Amy." They spent a great lunching together. It was time for Ricky to come home and hear the truth.  
Ricky P.O.V  
I had a long day. Leo and me had a great meeting. I pulled into the driveway. I now have a great career, beautiful wife and son, and one day will have a beautiful baby girl. I walked inside the house " Amy I'm home! Where are you !?" " In here!" Ricky walked into the kitchen and saw Amy looking after magazine and drinking a glass of tea.  
Ricky: Hey you. Are feeling better? I'm sorry for what I said. Plus I got you a little something.  
Ricky gave Amy a dozen long stem red roses. Amy smiled at Ricky and kissed him.  
Amy: Awww, that is so sweet. I love them. I think we are feeling much better.  
Amy let that slipped through her mouth. She wanted to bring it up in a different way.  
Ricky: What do you mean we? Amy are you trying to say what I think you are saying.  
Amy nodded at Ricky and smiled.  
Amy: We are having a baby. That's why I was bring up things about a baby.  
Ricky kissed Amy and smiled at her. He felt bad enough that he told he wanted to wait.  
Ricky: Amy you look beautiful as the day I meet you. I'm so sorry for what I said. I can't believe that I'm going to be a daddy again. What can I get for my two babies?  
Amy: I think your two babies would like a sundae with- Ouch, Oh, Ouch! Ricky get me to the hospital .  
Ricky got Amy and rushed to the hospital.  
Ricky P.O.V  
Ricky called everyone to come to the hospital. He couldn't stop pacing. Everyone told him everything is going to be fine. A few hours pasted and Dr. Hillary came out.  
Dr. Hillary: Ricky I'm so sorry. We tried to save the baby.  
Ricky: Wh-at What! The baby is gone?  
Dr. Hillary: I'm so sorry. You can go see your wife.  
Ricky: Does she know?  
Dr. Hillary shook her head no. Everyone was hurt. John was crying in Anne's arms. George told him that he would take everyone back to Ricky and Amy's home and wait for them to come home. Ricky entered Amy's room. It was going to be hard telling his wife that she miscarried. When Amy heard Ricky come in, she smiled at him. The look on his face started to worry her.  
Amy: Ricky everything is fine with the baby right?  
Amy started to get teary eyed.  
Ricky: I'm so sorry baby.  
Amy shook her head and said " No, No. How could this happen? Was it my fault?" Ricky kissed the top of her head.  
Ricky: No baby you didn't do anything wrong. I love you so much.  
Ricky climb into bed and held Amy to his chest as she cried and said " I didn't do anything wrong. Ricky please hold me tighter. Just hold me. Never leave alone."  
" I promise to be here. I love you so much baby girl. I'm going to go sign you out and we will go home. Okay?"  
" Okay, I will get my things and clean my face." Amy said as Ricky got off the bed.  
" Will you be okay?"  
" Yeah I will be fine. Something's aren't meant to be. Go sign me out and let's go home." Ricky came over and kissed her hand. He walked to the door and turned around and said " I love you baby girl."  
" I love you too honey." Ricky smiled and went out the door. Amy got changed and looked at herself in the mirror and started to cry.  
" I know you don't wanna talk about. What ever it is don't think about. Just know that I'm here for you. Your secret safe with me." Amy turned around and ran into Ricky's arms. " It's going to get better Amy. I promise baby girl. Baby your secret is safe with me."  
Review... Review


	10. Chapter 10 Your all I need

Chapter 10  
Amy P.O.V  
We made it home. Everyone was there at the house saying that they were so sorry. Everyone went home except Ricky's parents and my parents. My mom told me that her, Margaret, and Nora would take care of John for me while I will rest. Ricky decided to stay home for a couple of days to make sure I'm okay. We were lying in bed. " I can't sleep Ricky," I looked at Ricky and he grabbed me by my waist and laid me against his chest. He started to hum Safe with me by Kyler England. I started to get sleepy. The next morning I woke. Our moms lefted a note saying that they took John out and for me to feel better. I sat down at the kitchen table and had a cup of hot tea. Ricky came down of kissed me good morning. " How are you feeling this morning?"  
" I'm feeling a lot better. I'm still hurting but hey we can try for a baby."  
" That's the spirit of things. You remember what I told you when I said when everything is bad in our lives." Amy looked up at Ricky and smiled.  
" At least we have John and each other."  
" That's exactly it. We have him and each other. This one thing is painful but at least you wasn't far in."  
" You are right. Now kiss me." Ricky helped Amy out her sit. He wrapped his arms around her waist as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They began to kiss. It got deeper as Ricky slid his hands up and down Amy's hips. It got more heat and Amy jumped on Ricky . She wrapped her legs around his waist. She whispered against his lips " I want you." He whispered back " You already have me." Ricky carried Amy up the stairs not breaking the kiss.  
Ricky P.O.V  
We were tangled in bed sheets lying in each other arms. " Wow who would thought our morning would be like this." Amy looked up at Ricky as he leaned down and kissed her. "Mhmmmm. It's time to get up. We can't stay in bed all day."  
" You sure didn't have a problem with it when were in Hawaii." I said smirking at her.  
" Shut up. Get out of the bed and we will take a swim in the backyard."  
" Sounds great to me." They got changed in their swim clothes. This was doing Amy some good. Amy was relaxing in the water when Ricky came up behind her. He grabbed her will fast and she gasped.  
" Don't do that. You scared me." Ricky held onto Amy a little tighter. She smiled at him as he kissed her neck. She turned around and wrapped her legs around his waist. He spun them around many times. They stayed like that for awhile.  
" We'll get through this I promise."  
" I'm already getting past it because i got all the man I need. That's you." Ricky smiled at Amy.  
" I love you my sweet baby girl. I'm glad I made you my wife."  
" I love you too my sexy husband. I wouldn't have it any other way." Any smiled at Ricky and kissed him.  
Sorry it took awhile. Was doing a project for school.? Still review  
Review..., review


	11. Chapter 11 Suprise

Chapter 11  
Ricky P.O.V  
" Ames are you feeling any better?"  
" I'm feeling great. I know these past weeks I've been moody lately. I guess I'm stressed after last month. I'm just tried and I have that meeting with Grace and Adrian." Amy started to cry. Ricky embraced her and started to talk.  
" Why are you crying? If you don't feel like going to the meeting, don't go. It's fine Amy if you have been in a bad mood. It's okay." Amy lifted her head from Ricky's chest and wiped her tears.  
" I'm going to go say goodnight to John. Then I'm going to get ready for bed." Ricky nodded at Amy as she left their bedroom. Ricky was undoing their bed when he noticed a unopened box of condoms.  
" Amy!" Amy into the room with her two finger nails on her teeth. Her eyes were still kind of red. Ricky held up the box and said " You're not?"  
" I'm late." Amy said started to cry again. Ricky nodded at Amy and told her that he would be right back. While Ricky was gone, Amy went down stairs and curled up on the sofa.  
" I'm this time God that have this baby. Please don't do this to me again. I have been praying for this a month and a half. I already love this baby even though I don't know if I'm pregnant." Amy laid a pillow to her chest. She slept awhile until Ricky returned.  
" Hey Ames. I have a test are going to take it tonight?"  
" Yeah I'm going to take it tonight. Will you be with me doing the results."  
" Of course I am. I'm going to be here through your crazy moods even when you might puke on me when you have morning sickens. I love you that must." Amy smiled at Ricky and went in the downstairs bathroom and took the test.  
Amy P.O.V  
I could hear Ricky pacing outside the bathroom. The timer said 54 seconds lefted. I started to get nervous. The timer went off. I looked at the test and couldn't believe my eyes.  
Ricky P.O.V  
I heard the timer went off in the bathroom. Amy opened the bathroom. I was so curious that I said " Well?"  
" You Better Get In Gear Daddy Because You Made The Team Again!" I picked her up and kissed her.  
" You're pregnant or are we pregnant?"  
" It doesn't matter, we are going to have a baby. Remember how I was being so relaxed last month?"  
" Yeah you were. You were even relaxed in the bath tub too."  
" Well being relaxed helped us create this baby."  
" Yes it did. You look so beautiful. You are going to be one sexy pregnant lady."  
" Even if I gain five pounds and have the big belly ?"  
" You still are going to be amazing to me. Even if you gain five pounds on you bottom." Ricky smacked her bottom and smiled at her.  
" You you can be nasty like towards me. Don't do that even if I gain a pound back there."  
" Well it still be mines."  
" Yes it would still be yours." Amy kissed Ricky and got down from him. " I'm going to go get changed for bed."  
" Wait! Before you go, left me carry you up the stairs." Ricky carried Amy to their bedroom and got changed for bed. They kissed each other goodnight. Later that night, Ricky placed his hand in Amy's stomach and said " Our baby." Amy pulled Ricky hand closer to her stomach and smiled.  
" Yeah that's our baby. I hope it's a girl."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Amy P.O.V  
Ricky and I woke up and decide to finally tell John about the baby. It's been two weeks since we found out and it was finally time to tell John. We kept it a secret because one day he told us that he wouldn't want me to have a baby.  
" Knock, Knock. Good morning John. Daddy and I have something to tell you. Just know that we love you."  
" You see, mommy and daddy love each other a lot. So mommy is going to have a baby. How do you feel about a little brother or sister?" Ricky and I looked at John while Ricky was holding my hand.  
" I DON'T MOMMY TO HAVE A BABY! I HATE YOU MOMMY!" Tears welled in Amy's eyes. I let go of Ricky's hand and ran into our bedroom.  
Ricky P.O.V  
" John you know better. You really hurt your mom's feelings. She don't need any stress right now." I walked out of John's room and told him to think about his actions. I walked into the room and Amy was lying in bed.  
" Are you okay honey?"  
" No. How could he say that? What did I do wrong oh say wrong?" Amy started to shed tears. " I just don't know!" Amy got up and ran into the bathroom. Ricky got up and followed Amy into the bathroom.  
" I don't know Ricky. I'm so happy about this baby but John isn't happy. Maybe this was to soon. I don't what to do. I really don't."  
" Talk to John and get things straight. He will have to get over it." Amy walked out the bathroom.  
Amy P.O.V  
I walked to John's and knock. I heard a soft come in. I walked and said " Is it okay if mommy came in talked to you?"  
" Yes ma'ma."  
" How do you really feel about the baby? Mommy is happy about the new baby. I think it would do some good and me too. When you leave the house for daycare, I'm here by myself until you and daddy come home. I would love it if you like the baby." John started to speak and was teary eyed.  
" I'm sorry mammy. I don't mean to say I hate you. I just didn't want the baby taking my place." Amy started to cry a little.  
" I know you didn't mean it. I love you. "  
" Do you proisem?"  
" I pinky promise. The baby won't come between us." John smiled and took his mother pinky and tugged it. He grabbed his mommy and hugged.  
" I luve you mommy." Amy smiled and said " I love you too sweetie."  
A few days have pasted and Amy had her first checkup. Everything is going good with the baby. Amy and Ricky were fighting. Ricky told Amy that she looked FAT.  
" You called me FAT. I'm pregnant with our baby. Really Ricky? Do really think that of me now.

" No and I'm sorry. I shouldn't said that, I was out of mind. Now come here." Ricky had his arms out and embraced Amy . She started to get sleepy. Ricky carried Amy upstairs and put her to bed. Amy woke up the next morning. She fixed her and John breakfast. Ricky came down stairs and said he had to work. But today was his day off. " Is he cheating?" Amy said to herself.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
Amy P.O.V  
Do I really believe he's cheating? I mean, it's he's weekend off. Maybe I'm just going through another hormonally stage. I'm praying that he isn't cheating. " Mama are you okay?" John could tell that his mother looked upset. He didn't know why but he could feel it. Amy kneeled to his level. She smiled and brushed back his hair.  
" Mama might look sad, but I'm not. Okay?"  
" Okay mama. I'm going to play with my toys in my room." John exited the kitchen and ran up stairs. Amy took a sit at the kitchen table. She started to cry. Not because of her hormones. She was crying because she was at a point that could tear her both ways.  
Ricky P.O.V  
" Thanks for making time to see me. Amy and I are having it rough. I leave the house on my off days, because I don't want us to fight. I love a whole lot, but I wanna go back to the love we had before now."  
" I'm happy to make time for you. You and Amy just reached that point where you are going to fight. That doesn't mean nothing. It will get better. Plus, Amy is pregnant and doesn't need the stress, so it will be over in a second." Nora was happy to help her son when Margaret couldn't help him. She has been busy with Ethan.  
" Yeah I know she's pregnant. I try to say the right things and not say the wrong things. How can I say I'm sorry?When I come home I can tell that she is wondering if I'm having an affair. I wouldn't hurt my little Amy. Plus I couldn't risk doing anything like that."  
" That's it. Tell Amy the main why you leave the house on your off day. Give roses or something. Make up for calling her fat the other day."  
" How do you know about that?" Ricky gave Nora a weird look. " Amy called and talked to you didn't she?"  
" Yeah she did. She was very upset. You guys just facing that point in a marriage where you feel like the flames are gone, but they are still there. Go home and make up with Amy. Should I order, or will you order?" Nora looked at the menu, deciding what to have for lunch.  
" I guess I'll do the ordering."  
Amy P.O.V  
I was sitting on the couch watching The Notebook for the 50th time. The movie was so sad. I had to stop myself forming crying. My Taylor Swift " Red" ringtone started to go off. That it was Ricky, I picked up my cell phone.  
Amy: Hey. Is everything okay.  
There was a pause and Amy could here Ricky breathing.  
Ricky: Everything is fine. I'm sorry about these past days. I guess we both said things we regret. I would like a hug if that's okay with you .  
Amy: How can I hug you and you aren't here?  
Ricky: That's where you are wrong. Turn around.  
Amy turned around and saw Ricky at the living room way. Amy got up from her place on the couch and ran into Ricky's arms. " I'm sorry Amy. We just reached a point where we feel like the flames aren't here no more. Maybe we won't be the same. I don't know, all I know is I'm sorry. To show, I brought you these." Ricky took 12 dozen long stem red roses from his back.  
" I love them. Thank you and I'm sorry. I thought that you were having an affair. I know I don't need to stress, but what if that was possibility? We just reached a point where fights are going to make us feel like everything is lost. I love you."  
" I love you too." Amy smiled and kissed Ricky. Ricky kissed back, feeling Amy smile. Maybe they could fix things. Sometimes you need a whole a lot of love to bake a great marriage .  
That night, Amy and Ricky were lying in bed. I was trying my best not to sneeze or cough. I mean I know I'm coming down with a cold and I just didn't want Ricky going crazy making sure I was okay every freaking five seconds. " Ames are you okay? You look like you are about sneeze or cough."  
" Wha- what what? No I'm fine it's just tha-" I was cut off by a cough. Ricky started to get a worried look on his face.  
" Amy are you sick?" I got a slight look on my face then. " Geez Ames! You are sick. You should have told me! You are pregnant Amy! Why are you doing this?!"  
" Doing what? I have a miner cold okay. Dr. Hillary said it would be over in three days Richard Underwood. Since when have you been my keeper?"  
" Since we got hitched. To make any of this clear, you should told me the minute Dr. Hillary told you about it. You act selfish sometimes you naga."  
" I Naga?! Really Richard? You are not so perfect at all. You like to boss someone around. Sorry Mr. Underwood but I don't work for YOU!"  
" Well Mrs. Underwood I guess you have proven that I can be a pain in butt." Ricky started to laugh. Amy looked at him like he was crazy.  
" What's so funny about that?"  
" I'm laughing because this argument was so stupid and childish." Amy started to laugh. " You should have saw your face. It was all red. It looked like fire exploded from your face." Amy hit Ricky in the chest.  
" That was funny and dumb but still fun. I promise I will be fine."  
" I know you will be fine. Now go to sleep you two. I love you, Amy." Ricky looked over to see Amy already asleep.  
The Next Morning...  
Ricky P.O.V  
" Amy I'm going take John to school. I'm leaving for the office." Ricky smiled and kissed Amy on the cheek.  
" Okay! Have a good day. I love you."  
" I love you too." Ricky kissed Amy once more.  
John and I were just riding down a three way street. I was minding my own business. " Daddy when is mommy going have the baby?"  
" Soon!" John and I kept talking. Then all of a suddenly, a SUV crashed into us. I'm was praying for me and John. The last I was " Amy I Love You." Then my eyes started to close .  
Amy P.O.V  
Ricky and John had lefted for their day. I decide to have a day to my self. I was getting ready to the for the nail shop. My phone started to ring. Why would Jack call me?  
Amy: Hey Jack. What's up?  
Jack: Amy you need to get to the hospital. Ricky has had an accident.  
I grab my things and lefted. When I got there, everyone else was there. I was so worried about Ricky and John, I couldn't stop pacing.  
Dr. Reed: Mrs. Underwood, your son is fine. He has a broken arm and few scars. He's doing great.  
Amy : Thank God when can I see him.  
Dr. Reed: Any time. He's in room 321.  
Amy: Okay. How's Ricky?  
Dr. Reed: He's in a coma. He looks like he suffered memory lost. We did a X-ray on his brain. We hopes he wakes up 2-3 months. You can see him. He's in room 320. I'm sorry.  
Ricky's in a coma. In A COMA. I need to sit down.  
Sorry I haven't updated. Been busy! Review


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
Amy P.O.V  
Ricky's in a coma and I don't what to do. I walked into Ricky's room first to see how he was holding up. I walked in and years started to fill my eyes. He had many machines hooked up to him. " Ricky what happened? Your looking a mess. No you look like you need me more than the baby and I need you. What I am I going to tell John? The doctor said that you suffered memory lost. You only remember things when you were sixteen." Amy started to cry. Ricky wouldn't remember their love now. " I'm going to go next door to see John . I love you." Amy silently left. Amy went John's room and saw him watching Finding Nemo. " Hey buddy how are you feeling?" Amy said as she gave John a light on the head.  
" I'm feeling better. I got a broken arm and all the nurses signed the cast see."  
" That's great honey. Mommy has to talk to you. You see, Daddy's in a coma and he has memory lost. He really won't remember things so we have to help him. Just remember he loves you." I hugged John. It was the hardest thing to do. 2 months has pasted.  
I've been to the doctor's and the baby is progressing. Amy was at the hospital everyday right beside Ricky. John was released from the hospital 1 month ago. John was with his grandmothers while Amy was at the hospital.  
" The doctor said the baby is doing well you know. I don't know the gender yet but we will soon know. I hope it's a girl. I always wanted a girl. I would make her Lily Nicole Underwood. What do you think? God I miss you."  
Amy wished that Ricky could move or say something. Amy got up from her chair by the bed and looked window. " Wow the view from here is nice. You know these remind me of the time where we sat on your roof and talked about life. Don't you remember?"  
" I'm so for getting you pregnant Amy. I never ment to hurt you, I wanna be involved." Amy turned around to see Ricky awake and looking at her.  
" Ricky, you're alive."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter** 15**

**Previsiouly on I'm coming Home...**

**Ricky and John were hurt in a car addicent. Ricky was in a coma and would suffer some memory loss. Amy was visting to him when he started to say " Amy I'm sorry, I wanna be involed."**

**Present Day...**

**Ricky P.O.V**

What happened to me? Why am I in this hostpital bed? I looking into Amy's face and she look different. She dosen't look fifteen. Am I dreaming or is this real life?

Amy: Ricky can you hear me?

Ricky: Amy what happened to me and why do you look different?

Amy: Ricky you and our son was in a car addicent. We are married and I am having a baby. I three months along. You suffered memory loss. The doctor said that you will only remeber things when you are sixteen. I know it's going to take a while to help you get back to now but I'm going to help you.

Ricky: Amy we aren't married and we don't have a son yet.

One tear had fallen from Amy's eye. How could she go through her pregnancy and stress about Ricky gaining his memory back. It was already hard enough the past three months. Time after time Amy was stressing and having sharp pains the last three month. It was going to be hard on Amy to deal with Ricky and his memory lost and getting him back to normal. The miracle Amy was praying for a miracle and it came true, but now she need another miracle. The doctor walked in and checked on Ricky and told Amy that everything was normal expect his memory, but he still can return home.

**The Next Day**

I sitting on the side of my hospital bed waiting for Amy. The doctor said Amy would explain everything to me. I feel like a jerk if I can't even remember my own son or love for Amy. I feel like I'm starting over and I have to relive a memory I lost. I think I'm sixteen and don't even know my own wife or son. Amy walked in with her big pretty brown eyes that sparkle. Her smile makes my whole face light up.

Amy: Hey! Are you ready? Do got everything?

Ricky: Hey! Yes and Yes.

We made it to this big house that was so beautiful. Amy's family stay here? I was so clueless. We got out the car and walked into the house where Amy lead me to the dean. We took a seat on the couch, it was awkward.

Amy: So what do you think of our home? This is our home, me, you, and John's home.

Ricky: Wow this place is great. What do I for a living and I thought you were pregnant?

Amy: You are head of Boykewich's International. No, I'm not pregnant no more. With the stress of you being in a coma, the doctor said it was helpless for the baby to live. My baby bump will go down in a couple of days, but still I'm fine. I knew with me stressing like this, it would come to this.

Ricky: I'm sorry about our baby and wow I must be pretty good at the job?

Amy: You are the best. Leo, your boss and your best friend Ben's dad said you are amazing. He said while he was in office that he couldn't reach deals like you.

Ricky: Amy can I ask you a question?

Amy: Yeah, I guess if you want.

Ricky: Can I kiss you? If you okay with that?

Amy: I am your wife so why wouldn-

Ricky cut Amy off and pressed his lips to hers. This felt strange kissing Amy. I hardly remember the rest of my life after I was sixteen and I sitting here kissing a woman who I'm in love with, but just don't remember. I felt this kiss before. I flashback to where I kissed Amy and said I love you Amy. It was coming back to me now. I remember that night. Amy and John was going to move in but we decide on something else. I remember that moment when I told Amy I loved her. I pulled away and looked at Amy.

Amy: Is everything okay? Was the kiss bad?

Ricky: No everything fine. The kiss was out of this world great. I just remember this kiss. I felt this same kiss when I first told you I loved you.

Amy: You still remember that?

Ricky: It just came back to me. ( lean over kisses Amy again)

Amy: ( pulls away) I'm glad you remember that moment. I can't forget that moment.

Ricky: How about I take you out dancing tonight?

Amy: Should you be resting and getting used to the house?

Ricky: I have all the time in the whole. I wanna start over just to remember who I am. So what do you say? It will be like a first date.

Amy: I say yes!

Ricky: Okay then! ( gets up and kisses Amy's cheek and walk up stairs.)

Amy P.O.V

After Ricky went upstairs, I called Adriana and Grace!

Adriana and Grace: What is up?!

Grace: You called us three way so what is up.

Adriana: Did Ricky already go crazy or something?

Amy: No he didn't. He remember the first time he told me he loved me. He asked if he could kiss me and when he did it felt the same way we kissed when he said he loved me. He asked me on a date and I need help getting ready for this date.

Grace: Awww! This is like faith all over again!

Adriana: Yeah what Grace just said. Now where are you guys going.

Amy: He said he wanted to take me dancing, but he didn't say where so can you guys me meet me at my old house to get ready?

Grace and Adriana: Lets do it!

After chatting with the girls, Amy walked upstairs and saw Ricky looking at a picture they took two days after their honeymoon. Amy walked closer in the room and thought about saying something.

Amy: We look very happy their don't we?

Ricky: Yeah! It seem like we never had problems before or after.

Amy: Well we did. We had that one problem about New York, but we solved that one didn't we?

Ricky: I remember that moment too. I guess the apple doesn't fall from the tree huh?

Amy: I guess not! ( laughs a little) Okay well I'm going to go to my old house, you know where that is right?

Ricky: I remember that house. I asked you on a date there!

Amy: Yeah you did. I'm going to go there so Adriana and Grace can help me get ready. I will see you later.

I started to walk out, when I turned around and said " Where are we going anyway?"

Ricky: Its a surprise, but we will still dance.

Amy: Okay bye. I love you Ricky!

Ricky: I love you too Amy.


End file.
